Hatefull Song of Summer
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Tao Ren, sangat membenci musim panas.    Apalagi kalau ada bonus berupa Horo-Horo di dalamnya..    Dedicated for Fanfiction Contest
1. Unforgiveable Water Sprout

A/N: Oh minna, saia publish fic ini untuk event 'Fanfiction Contest'. Semoga ada yang mau baca dan bisa menikmati karya fiksi saia yang satu ini. ^^

Okay, let's begin it!

Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

Warning: Shonen-ai, bad language, gajeness, OOC, AT.

Happy reading! XD

**Hatefull Song of Summer**

**Chapter 1 (prologue)**

**Unforgiveable Water Sprout**

Burung-burung terbang sambil berkicau merdu. Bernyanyi sambil menyambut mentari yang membawa musim baru. Tak ada langit kelabu maupun suasana sendu. Angin musim panas menari sambil membawakan lagu. Beringsut ke dalam Funbari Onsen, menarik keluar para muda-mudi yang lugu.

Tibalah pagi yang sempurna ini, sebagai tanda dari awal musim panas. Hari ini tak ada alasan untuk bermalas-malas. Apalagi melewatkan musim ceria ini dengan tidur pulas. Tidak seharusnya tirai jendela itu menghentikan cahaya dari bias. Apalagi bila sekarang kau hanya guling-guling di atas ranjang dengan lemas. Ayolah, ini saatnya pergi ke luar dan menghirup udara musim panas sampai puas!

Berenang bersama teman-teman, pergi bermain ke taman, menyirami bunga musim panas yang baru tumbuh di halaman, berbaring di rumput tanpa peduli serangan kuman.

Harusnya itu yang dilakukan oleh hampir semua orang di musim panas yang ceria ini.

Ya, hampir. Sayangnya ada seorang dan satu-satunya orang yang tak sedikit pun berminat untuk pergi dari kamarnya hari ini. Ialah Tao Ren, seorang shaman mungil berambut raven-keunguan, seorang bocah manis dengan mata kuning keemasan layaknya seekor kucing, dan merupakan bocah super egois nan sadis yang sangat sering terlihat sedang meminum susu. Entah susu botol atau yang terbungkus kotak, apapun itu yang penting susu. Sepertinya itu memang minuman favoritnya.

Ia benci musim panas, musim di mana suhu udara akan meningkat drastis tapi orang-orang malah pergi ke luar untuk membakar tubuh mereka dengan matahari sebagai sumbu kompornya. Ren benci pergi ke luar di saat cahaya matahari bisa menyengatnya kapan saja.

Si bocah dengan rambut ber-tongari itu beringsut malas dari kasurnya. Merangkak dengan malas ke jendela kamar dan menyandarkan tangan pada bingkai sang jendela. Ia mengamati figur dari teman-temannya yang sedang beramai-ramai merawat kebun Funbari Onsen. Ren dapat melihat bagaimana senyum care-free yang dikeluarkan Yoh ketika Anna menyuruhnya dengan bentakan keras. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Ryu membuat bentuk patung Lyserg secara full-body dengan pohon yang ia rapikan. Kemudian pandangan mata kucing itu beralih menuju Faust yang sedang mengamati tanaman kantong semar yang entah kenapa bisa ada di halaman rumah Yoh. Di seberang taman Manta tersenyum sambil menanam bunga _Daisy_ dan Tamao datang sembari membawakan pupuknya. Ren tak habis pikir, memangnya apa yang menyenangkan dari menghias kebun secara berjamaah di tengah teriknya mentari yang seolah ingin membakar orang hidup-hidup itu? Ia bahkan tak habis pikir karena Chocolove dan Lyserg sampai jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang dalam rangka menghabiskan libur musim panasnya.

Dan dari semua itu, pemandangan yang paling membuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah tentang orang itu. Si pemuda ainu berambut biru muda yang berlari kesana-kemari sambil menyemprotkan air dengan brutal melalui selang yang ada pada genggamannya. Dengan tawa kerasnya yang polos itu ia terus beputar putar mengelilingi halaman sambil menyirami segala hal yang ada di sana. Tak terkecuali juga teman-temannya yang secara tidak sengaja ikut terkena siram. Meski banyak yang basah kuyup, namun nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang protes pada tingkah kekanakannya. Lagipula segar rasanya bila disiram air di hari yang terik ini. Ya, musim panas memang identik dengan bermain air.

Ren terus menatap pemuda dengan nama panggilan Horo-Horo itu. Ekspresinya kusut, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat terganggu dengan kebisingan yang diciptakan si _peace maker_ itu. Jangan khawatir, Ren memang selalu merasa terganggu ketika ia bertemu Horo-Horo. Dan satu-satunya hari di mana mereka bisa akur adalah di **hari kiamat**.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Ren, Horo-Horo melempar senyum polosnya ketika mata obsidian itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kuning yang mengamati di balik jendela.

"Ren, _ohayou_!" teriak Horo-Horo sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, yang mana tangan kanan itu masih memegang sebuah selang yang tentu saja airnya sedang mengalir. Jadilah air itu tersembur ke wajah dan tubuh Horo-Horo, membuat teman-temannya yang lain menahan tawa karena geli melihat kebodohan— err, kepolosan sang pemuda ainu.

"Hmph, tetap ceroboh seperti biasa." komentar Ren sambil mengeluarkan deheman khasnya. Horo menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam ke arah Ren.

"Masih lebih baik daripada pemalas yang kerjanya tidur sepanjang hari!" Horo-Horo mendekat ke arah jendela dan menyindir Ren, tentu saja sang bocah tongari tahu betul maksud dari perkataan itu.

"Paling tidak aku bukan idiot sepertimu, yang bermain-main dengan selang sambil berlarian tak karuan." ucap Ren datar sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka dari pandangan Horo-Horo, yang mana si pengendali es merasa sangat tersinggung ketika menelan ucapan Ren mentah-mentah.

"KAU!"

'Brusssh!'

Terpaku, semuanya terdiam kaku. Yoh dan Anna yang tadinya bekerja kini menolehkan kepala ke ambang jendela kamar Ren. Faust dan Chocolove memandang pada direksi yang sama. Lyserg terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya. Ryu malah menatap Lyserg dengan senyum mesumnya. Manta dan Tamao merinding disko ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di antara Horo-Horo dan Ren. Horo sendiri ternganga lebar ketika melihat sosok bocah yang berjarak dua meter di hadapannya tertunduk. Buliran air jatuh menuruni rambut reven keunguan miliknya. Kepala tertunduk, dengan tubuh gemetar. Giginya gemertak dan tangannya terkepal sampai membentuk guratan.

Jelas terlihat bahwa Ren marah besar. Kenapa? Karena ia baru saja terkena siram oleh selang yang dipegang Horo-Horo.

Sebenarnya ini salah Horo-Horo sendiri, karena dengan cerobohnya ia menunjuk-nunjuk Ren dengan jemarinya yang masih memegang selang. Tak heran bila air itu tersembur dengan indahnya dan menyemprot Ren dengan segala keanggunan yang pernah ditampilkan oleh tekanan air di jagad raya.

"Eee, Ren?" Terjebak antara kebisuan ngeri dan suasana tegang, Horo-Horo memutuskan untuk angkat bicara dengan gagapnya. Tak ada jawaban. Kemudian pemuda es itu berjalan hingga tangannya dapat menyentuh ambang jendela tempat Ren bernaung. Dengan jarak lima puluh senti dari tubuh Ren, Horo-Horo mematung dan berkeringat dingin. Kenapa? Karena ia baru saja mendengar kata-kata kutukan yang digumamkan oleh mantan _leader_ tim _The Ren_ itu.

"Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh..."

"Re— Ren?"

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

"GYAAAA!" Tanpa adanya proses pikir panjang terlebih dahulu, Horo-Horo segera meninggalkan majelis. Diikuti dengan Ren yang melompat turun dari jendela sambil menggenggam erat kwan dao-nya. Yang lainnya hanya menghela napas singkat atas peristiwa kejar-mengejar yang memang sudah jadi ritual harian dua makhluk yang bagaikan anjing dan kucing itu.

Tao Ren, sangat membenci musim panas.

Apalagi kalau ada bonus berupa Horo-Horo di dalamnya..

Oh ayolah Ren, kau bahkan belum melihat mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Aaah! Pendek pendek pendek pendek! (plak!)**

**Maaf masih singkat. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai, namun kepanjangan bila saia post dalam satu oneshot. Akhirnya saia potong dan dibagi sebagai fic multichap. Is it alright?**

**Dan saia juga nggak publish sekaligus, biar penasaran haha! XD (plak!)**

**Dan soal kenapa saia publish fic di fandom SK padahal fandom ini telah tidak aktif?**

**Itu semua karena saia jatuh cinta sama Shaman King. Dan saia masih menyimpan harapan agar suatu saat nanti fandom ini dapat berkembang dan dipenuhi oleh authoress dan readers dengan suasana yang hangat. :')**

**Saia panjatkan doa saia, semoga dengan terbitnya fiksi ini dapat mengembalikan harapan ke famdom SK**

**Akhir kata, arigato gozaimasu! XDD**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	2. Unforgiveable Venus Trap

A/N: Oh, jumpa lagi dengan saia. (yah, meski saia ga yakin kalau ada orang yang baca ini fic gaje) Ah sudahlah, mari kita mulai dan semoga ada yang berkenan dengan fic gaje ini.

Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

Warning: Shonen-ai, bad language, gajeness, OOC, AT.

Happy reading! XD

**Hatefull Song of Summer**

**Chapter 2**

**Unforgiveable Venus Trap**

Si bocah tongari terus menggerutu dengan sebalnya sambil mengerjakan titah dari Anna, memindahkan tanaman-tanaman ke pot yang baru. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas nasibnya di hari ini. Pertama, basah kuyup karena kena siram oleh Horo-Horo. Lalu akhirnya dipaksa terjun ke halaman untuk jadi budak tunangan Yoh itu. Selanjutnya apa lagi?

Sementara Ren bekerja dengan aura suram yang menyelimutinya, Horo-Horo yang ada di sebelahnya malah bersenandung riang sambil memindahkan satu-persatu tanaman hias pada potnya. Tanpa menoleh, Ren memberikan death glare pada si pemuda es yang terlalu 'panas' untuk ukuran es itu. Sayangnya Horo-Horo sedang terlalu senang untuk menyadari tatapan iblis dari Ren. Atau mudahnya kita bisa bilang hal itu terjadi karena kelemotannya.

"_Baka_..." gumam Ren yang agaknya merasa emosi karena tidak dihiraukan oleh teman paling menyebalkan sekaligus yang paling akrab dengannya itu.

"Whooa! Tanaman ini unik sekali!" teriak Horo-Horo ketika ia mendapati sebuah tumbuhan kecil dengan dua buah daun dengan gerigi di pinggirannya. Ren memandang bosan pada temannya yang tergolong mudah heboh itu.

"_Baka_. Itu namanya _Venus Trap_. Aneh, padahal katamu bangsa _ainu_ dekat dengan alam tapi tanaman begitu saja kau tak mengenal." Ren memberi komentar dengan ekspresi kusutnya. Horo-Horo menajamkan alis ketika mendengar statement Ren yang sama sekali tidak ada unsur pujiannya itu.

"Di Hokkaido tidak ada _Venus Tora_— Arrgh! Entah apalah namanya itu!" Horo-Horo membela diri, mana pakai salah mengeja pula. Tak heran bila Ren tertawa kecil karena tingkah Horo-Horo yang terlihat kikuk namun tak pernah luput membuatnya tertawa itu.

"_Baka-ainu_, kau ini aneh sekali ya." ucap Ren yang senyum-senyum gaje karena berusaha menahan tawanya. Horo-Horo _blinked out_ sesaat ketika melihat wajah Ren. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat ekspresi lepas dari sang bocah tongari.

"Whoa, kau tersenyum! Jarang-jarang aku melihat seorang Tao Ren bersikap santai begini. Sepertinya musim panas memang banyak memberi pengaruh pada hatimu. _Nee_, Ren-chan?" goda Horo sembari menoel-noel pipi Ren. Bocah es itu tersenyum lebar, sementara yang bermata kucing langsung memasang ekspresi sangar pada wajahnya.

"Diam! Aku sangat benci pada musim panas dan jangan coba-coba memanggilku dengan panggilan yang membuat _ilfeel_ begitu!" Dengan seluruh kearoganan yang ia berkahi dari keluarga Tao, si kucing yang _blushing_ mulai menjitak dan menendang-nendang tuan kelinci biru yang tiada berdosa.

"Argh! Hei, kau tidak seharusnya memukulku hanya karena aku berbicara!" protes Horo sembari berusaha untuk menahan pukulan dan tendangan Ren. Sementara pihak 'pembunuh' tak menaruh peduli sedikit pun pada Horo-Horo.

'Diam-atau-kau-akan-mati!' Paling tidak itulah kata-kata yang tersirat pada mata Ren yang memandang sadis ke Horo-Horo.

Yoh dan kawan-kawan menghela napas. Sepertinya hari ini akan ada lagi adegan kejar-mengejar layaknya film kartun 'Tom and J*rry'.

"_Stop_!" Untungnya, sebelum ada satu korban pun yang terjatuh Anna telah mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan dua insan yang sudah mulai masuk dalam adegan _horror_ itu.

"Hentikan pertengkaran berisik kalian dan cepat kembali bekerja!" bentak Anna dengan sadisnya. Horo-Horo menangis sambil sujud-sujud pada kaki Anna dengan _anime style_, berterimakasih karena secara tidak langsung Anna telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari ancaman Ren. Sementara Ren berdecak kesal, namun segera kembali ke tempatnya semula untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Kini keadaan kembali tenang. Yoh yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mulai melakukan latihan (baca: neraka) tambahan yang diberikan Anna. Manta duduk di teras rumah sambil menyemangati Yoh. Lyserg, Ryu dan Chocolove masih sibuk dengan urusan kebun. Sementara Tamao menghilang ke dalam rumah, mungkin sedang menyiapkan teh dan camilan untuk semuanya. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan Horo-Horo dan Ren yang masih sibuk memindahkan berbagai tanaman dalam pot baru.

Selang beberapa menit, Horo-Horo kembali meracau tak jelas,"Ngomong-ngomong, daun si _Venus_ ini aneh ya. Kenapa hanya ada dua dan bentuknya aneh begini ya?" Ren yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil menutup mata, sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan bodoh dari temannya yang juga bodoh itu.

Horo-Horo menggembungkan pipi ketika menyadari bahwa Ren tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia penasaran sekali dengan tumbuhan yang unik ini. Horo mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh daun kembar itu. Ren yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris...

"Hei, jangan—!"

Refleks, Ren langsung meggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis tangan Horo-Horo, melindunginya dari helai daun _Venus Trap_ yang sudah siap mengunci benda terdekat yang ada dalam area jangkauan. Gerakan cepat itu berhasil menyelamatkan tangan Horo-Horo dari gigitan(?) si _Venus Trap_. Namun sebagai imbasnya malah tangan Ren yang terjepit di antara dua daun yang bergerigi tajam itu.

"..."

Ren diam saja, menatap lekat pada telapak tangannya yang terjepit erat dalam mulut _Venus Trap_. Setengah dari telapak tangan Ren benar-benar dimakan(?) oleh sang tumbuhan nista.

'Tes... tes...'

"..."

Cucuran darah mulai menetes keluar dari tangan Ren, begitu pun sang bocah tongari masih diam saja sambil menatap kosong pada tangan malangnya. Sedangkan Horo-Horo yang menyaksikan pamndangan horror di hadapannya memulai sebuah inisiatif untuk berteriak ala gadis muda jaman sekarang(?)...

"KYAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan _girly_ itu dengan suksesnya membuat seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yoh yang bereaksi paling cepat langsung menghampiri Horo-Horo. Diguncangkannya bahu Horo-Horo, namun yang bersangkutan tiada bereaksi dan masih menatap _horror_ pada tumbuhan _Venus Trap_ yang baru memakan korban. Dengan tanggap Yoh mengikuti arah pandang Horo-Horo dan terlonjak ketika mendapati salah satu tanaman milik Anna memakan tangan Ren.

"Oh, pasti itu sakit." ucap Yoh dengan penuh rasa simpati sambil memandang Ren. _Hello, that's not the point here!_

"...Tolong bantu aku untuk membebaskan tanganku dari tanaman haus darah ini." ujar Ren dengan nada suara sangat rendah. Wajah bocah bertongari itu terlihat sangat pucat. Entah karena ia terlalu shock atau karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Akan kucoba sebisaku..."

Janganlah kalian membayangkan cara apa yang dilakukan Yoh dan Horo-Horo untuk melepas tangan Rend ari sang _Venus Trap_. Yang penting akhirnya tangan Ren berhasil lepas dari tanaman haus darah itu.

Dan inilah histeria masa muda(?) dalam kehidupan Tao Ren. Di mana sejak awal ia sudah tidak menaruh hati pada musim panas maupun nasib sial yang dibawanya berkat kehadiran Horo-Horo di sampingnya.

Yah, paling tidak kisah ini masih akan terus berlanjut...

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Minggu pertama setelah saia publish ini fic, saia membatu. Nggak ada yang review haha. Tapi akhirnya saia disadarkan oleh realita bahwa fandom ini telah sepi— tidak, tapi nggak ada orang. T^T**

**Dan saia memberikan banyak ucapan terimakasih pada Kuroka-nee, satu-satunya orang yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak review pada fic gaje ini.**

**Namun di atas itu semua, saia masih menyimpan harap. Semoga suatu saat nanti fandom ini bisa ramai lagi, atau semoga saia dapet banyak kenalan yang sama-sama suka Shaman King, atau semoga ulangan Biologi nanti soalnya nggak pada susah. (plak!)**

**Oke, saia curcol. Ugh, semoga ada yang mau review! DX**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	3. Unforgiveable Bandage Treatment

A/N: _Oh my_, saia senang sekali karena chapter dua menembus tiga review! XD Dan saia di sini masih dengan doa yang sama, semoga suatu saat nanti fandom ini kembali ramai! X3

_Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei_

_Warning: Shonen-ai, bad language, gajeness, OOC, AT._

_Happy reading, minna_! XD

**Hatefull Song of Summer**

**Chapter 3**

**Unforgiveable Bandage Treatment**

Suasana hening sekali di ruang tengah _Funbari Onsen_. Semua orang masih sibuk dengan urusan kebunnya saat ini. Hanya ada tiga orang yang ada di dalam bangunan rumah. Pertama: Tamao, yang sepertinya sedang membuat teh di dapur. Kedua: Ren, yang duduk di _tatami_ ruang tengah dengan wajah tertekuk dan dengan tangan kanan yang tak berdaya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Horo-Horo, yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dalam upaya membungkus tangan Ren yang terluka dengan perban.

Ruang tengah itu terlihat hening dan suram, hanya ada _tone_ suara-suara dari halaman saja yang mewarnai suasana itu. Ren sedang tidak ingin buka mulut saat ini, apalagi untuk berbicara dengan si _ainu_ yang sudah mengakibatkan tangannya berdarah. Sementara Horo-Horo juga setidaknya tahu diri atas posisinya, ia tak ingin membuat Ren jauh lebih marah lagi padanya.

Dan dalam hitungan menit, perban telah terpasang di tangan kanan Ren dengan rapi. Namun tak ada satu pun dari dua orang itu yang memiliki niatan untuk beranjak keluar ruangan sunyi ini. Ren sudah sangat muak dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan musim panas, dan saat ini ia memiliki tambahan satu _phobia_, yaitu _phobia Venus Trap_. Lalu Horo-Horo sendiri tak bisa meninggalkan Ren yang dalam keadaan _super bad mood_ itu. Ia tak mau bila tiba-tiba Ren mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi rumah.

Namun lama-lama kesunyian itu menjadi makin menyulitkan saja bagi Horo-Horo. Ayolah, ia bukanlah orang yang dapat bertahan lama dalam keheningan. Ia tahu bahwa berbahaya sekali resikonya bila angkat bicara sekarang, namun mendengar suara teriakan Ren yang sedang marah besar masihlah lebih baik daripada terdiam dalam suasana sunyi yang baginya mengerikan ini.

Maka dengan segala kenekatan yang ia peroleh dari pengalamannya di _Shaman Fight_, Horo-Horo mulai ambil suara, "Ren? Kau masih marah?"

Yang ditanyai hanya diam. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga Horo-Horo tak bisa membaca ekspresi Ren.

"Ugh Ren, ayolah... jangan diam seperti ini. Kau boleh memukulku kok kalau kau merasa sebal padaku." pinta Horo-Horo sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Matanya berbinar-binar, membentuk suatu pola ekspresi memelas dengan menggunakan jurus _'Puppy Eyes'_ andalannya.

"Ren~ Maafkan aku..."

Makin lama didengar, Ren makin _ilfeel _dengan suara sok imut yang sengaja dibuat oleh Horo-Horo. Apalagi ekspresi sok lugu yang entah kenapa makin lama rasanya jadi makin dekat saja ke wajah Ren.

"Berisik!" teriak Ren yang sedang berada di puncak emosinya. Dikepalkannya tangan kanannya -yang harusnya masih sakit- untuk melayangkan sebuah tinju pada Horo-Horo. Namun sang pemilik _'Spirit of Rain'_ kali ini dapat dengan mudahnya menghindari kepalan tinju Ren, lalu menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Ren hingga sang bocah _tongari_ kehilangan keseimbangan atas tubuhnya. Dengan mudahnya Ren terbaring terlentang di atas tatami, dengan Horo-Horo yang menduduki perutnya dan mengunci pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Lepaskan aku," desahcoret desis Ren dengan mata kuningnya yang berkilat tajam, seolah ia akan membunuh Horo-Horo di detik ini juga bila pemuda es itu tidak beranjak minggir dari atas perutnya.

"Tidak, karena kau baru saja akan melakukan tindak kekerasan." jawab Horo-Horo dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang. Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Ren makin emosi.

"Tadi kau yang bilang kalau aku oleh memukulmu!" protes Ren dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Bukan karena blushing atau apa, jelas bukan. Wajahnya memerah karena saat ini ia sedang sangat marah.

"Tapi tidak dengan tanganmu yang sedang terluka. Nanti lukanya bisa terbuka lagi, kau akan kehilangan banyak darah, masuk UGD, dan kemudian mati karena darahmu habis." Ren _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar jawaban sang _ainu_ muda yang terkesan bodoh sekali. Apalagi Horo-Horo mengatakannya dengan wajah serius yang juga menyiratkan rasa khawatirnya pada Ren.

"Hmph, dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" Ren memutuskan untuk tidak menertawai jawaban Horo kali ini, melainkan hanya mendengus kesal pada pemuda yang masih dengan seenak jidatnya menduduki perut Ren. _Oh God_, ayolah. Kau pikir Horo-Horo itu ringan apa?

"Kau adalah Tao Ren, bocah kecil yang saat ini tangannya sedang terluka. Oleh karena itu kau jadi tak berdaya dan tidak boleh bergerak sembarangan." jawab Horo-Horo dengan serius sembari menunduk sampai wajahnya berada dalam jarak sepuluh senti dari wajah Ren.

"...Singkirkan wajah mesum itu dari pandanganku." ujar Ren dengan nada bicara dingin sembari memberi _death glare_ pada kedua mata obsidian milik Horo dari jarak yang terbilang dekat ini.

"Hei, aku tidak mesum!" protes sang _ainu_ yang kini wajah seriusnya langsung luntur seketika.

"Kau mesum. Dan itu terbukti dari posisi kita saat ini." Ren berusaha memberi komentar dengan mempertahankan ekspresi _cool_-nya. Aslinya sih ia sudah sangat tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Ditambah Horo-Horo agak sedikit berat hingga menyulitkan pernapasan Ren ketika ia mengambil duduk di atas tubuh Ren.

"Hee? Aku duduk di sini supaya kau tidak bergerak, kau kan sedang terluka. Lagipula mananya juga yang mesum dari sini? Dilihat dari mana pun, rasanya tidak ada yang janggal kok. Lagipula aku dan kau ini kan sama-sama anak laki-laki?" Horo-Horo memberikan pernyataan panjangnya sambil tetap mengunci pergelangan tangan kanan Ren. Sesekali melihatnya kalau-kalau luka gigitan _Venus Trap_ itu terbuka lagi.

"Dasar bodoh. Belum tahu hal yang namanya _'yaoi'_ ya? Lagipula posisi ini sama sekali bukan posisi yang tidak janggal tahu." komentar Ren sembari menatap sinis pada Horo-Horo dan segala kepolosan yang dibawanya.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku tahu _yaoi_ itu apa!"

"Atau kau..."

Horo-Horo menyeringai jahil. Ren tetap berekspresi datar meski ia merasakan adanya hal yang tidak beres yang dipikirkan oleh si pemuda es.

"Ohoho, kurasa aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya mesum di sini." Horo-Horo tersenyum lebar dengan nistanya. Ren merinding sesaat, merasakan adanya firasat buruk yang akan menghampirinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Horo-Horo tersenyum lebar dengan nista. Yang ini sedikit berbeda, lebih lebar dari biasanya. Sebagaimanapun _cool_-nya seorang Tao Ren, tetap saja ia merinding ketika melihat senyuman nista itu dari jarak dekat. Ia tahu betul apa makna dari senyuman jahil Horo-Horo yang satu ini.

'Sepertinya ia akan mengerjaiku lagi. Ugh, semoga saja ia tidak berpikir untuk—'

Belum selesai Ren membatin di hatinya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh perubahan ekspresi Horo yang kini terlihat serius secara tiba-tiba. Ren tahu bahwa itu hanyalah akting belaka, namun tetap saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan ekspresi yan seolah akan meng*ehem*nya itu. Ren berusaha untuk tetap tenang, sampai Horo-Horo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ren...

Maka runtuhlah tembok _coolness_ yang dibangun Ren selama ia hidup di ruangan ini.

"Waaaa! Tunggu, jangan, apa yang kau— Arrgh! Lepaskan aku , Horo-_bakaaa_!"

"KYAAAA! ?"

Baik Ren maupun Horo terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari pintu ruang tengah. Di sana terdapat sosok Tamao yang berteriak dengan wajah memerah. Nampan berisi teh yang ia pegang bergetar, namun tak cukup heboh hingga susunan teh itu tak akan terjatuh dari singgahsananya.

Masih dalam detik yang sama, Ren langsung melepaskan diri dari tindihan Horo-Horo. Yah, paling tidak ialah yang paling cepat tanggap di sini dan ia dapat menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Ma, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian—"

"Tamamura Tamao," Ucapan Tamao langsung terhenti oleh Ren yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis berambut pink itu berkeringat dingin, merasa takut padahal tak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan sama sekali dari wajah Ren. Malah sang pemuda _tongari_ itu tersenyum padanya. Oh, yang tentu saja hanya sebuah _fake smile_.

"Pertama, aku dan Horo-Horo sama sekali tidak sedang melakukan hal berbau _yaoi_ di sini. Itu tedi terjadi karena kecelakaan. Kedua, tolong jangan katakan tentang apa yang kau lihat tadi pada siapapun. Dan yang ketiga, kurasa kau akan tahu apa akibatnya bila hal yang tadi sampai bocor ke telinga yang lainnya."

Tamao mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang membiru karena takut. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ia takut sekali pada Ren yang saat ini. Tidak, sebenarnya Ren tidak memasang ekspresi seram. Malah sebenarnya ia tersenyum. Sayangnya Tamao dapat merasakan adanya aura membunuh luar biasa yang keluar dari sang pewaris keluarga Tao, hingga ia takut luar biasa seperti saat ini.

"Kau paham, Tamao?"

Dengan satu pertanyaan penjelas itu, Ren dapat memastikan bahwa Tamao tidak akan berbicara macam-macam pada yang lain.

Menit berlalu dan akhirnya Horo-Horo berhasil membawa Ren kembali ke halaman Funbari Onsen. Mulanya si bocah bermata kucing itu menolak ajakan Horo dengan mati-matian. Namun berkat sedikit jurus _puppy eyes_ dan ekspresi memelas Horo-Horo, akhirnya Ren memutuskan untuk kembali berkebun.

Sayangnya nanti ia akan menyesali keputusan itu.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Ahaduh, saia ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada reviewers yang sudah berkenan me-review fic gaje ini! Review Anda sekalian akan saia balas lewat PM. ^^

Btw, dalam waktu dekat akan ada sebuah ajang tahunan beranama IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards)! XD

Apakah itu IFA? Seperti apakah pelaksanaannya? Silahkan kunjungi infantrum, profil Ifa di ffn atau di grup Facebook untuk informasi lebih lanjut! XD

(saia tahu saia bukan humas resmi fandom ini, tapi saia juga pingin berbagi info)

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	4. Unforgiveable Bee Hive

A/N: Wohoho, maaf saia lama update. Untuk sementara saia memang sedang hiatus, jadinya belum update/publish sampai sekarang. Nee, ini fic saia update karena memang sudah diketik dari jauh-jauh hari haha! XD (plak!)

_Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei_

_Warning: Shonen-ai, bad language, gajeness, OOC, AT._

_Happy reading, minna_! XD

**Hatefull Song of Summer**

**Chapter 4**

**Unforgiveable Bee Hive**

Sebelah alis Ren terangkat ketika di depan _Funbari Onsen_ telah parkir sebuah truk yang membawa beberapa pohon besar siap tanam di dalamnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Anna, memangnya ia mau menjadikan tempat ini penginapan atau kebun raya sih?

Kumpulan pria tak dikenal yang diduga merupakan para pegawai perusahaan mulai menurunkan isi truk mereka ke halaman rumah. Lyserg _sweatdrop_ ketika ia menemukan banyak pohon pakis yang daunnya cukup mirip dengan warna dan style rambutnya. Horo-Horo berdecak kagum sambil menatap pepohonan rimbun yang ada di depan matanya, sementara Ren hanya melirik sang _ainu_ dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Kau bodoh dan aku seratus kali lebih cerdas darimu'.

Kemudian Horo-Horo memanjat salah satu dari pohon-pohon itu dengan lincah. Ren mendongak untuk menatap sosok sang _Shaman_ es. Cahaya mentari berkilau indah menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Senyuman itu dengan indahnya terbingkai oleh cahaya dan bentuk wajahnya. Sempurna, Ren bahkan baru sadar bahwa Horo-Horo kadang dapat terlihat mempesona seperti ini.

"..." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang dari keluarga Tao, Ren terbengong-bengong karena takjub pada sosok Horo yang berkilau dengan indahnya di atas pohon sana. Baginya, si _ainu_ yang biasanya terlihat tolol itu kini terlihat sangat... cantik? Bagaikan sosok malaikat yang bermandikan cahaya menteri.

Dan mari kita berkata bahwa itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah terpikir dalam benak Tao Ren.

"Reeen!" Si bocah tongari terlonjak sedikit ketika Horo-Horo memanggilnya dari atas pohon sana, membuat lamunan dan khayalan tingkat tingginya terbuyar seketika.

"Ayo naik ke sini!" Horo-Horo mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, dengan senyuman lembut yang ia tujukan pada Ren.

Dan tanpa diragukan lagi, sang bocah _tongari _ternganga dengan wajah merah padam. _Oh God_, apakah manusia itu bisa tiba-tiba berubah jadi keren begini?

"_B, baka_!" Segera Ren menghilangkan pemikiran nistanya dan memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda _ainu_ yang sedang tersenyum di atas pohon sana.

"Ayolah, Ren. Berpegangan pada tanganku, aku akan membantumu memanjat supaya tidak jatuh."

Ekspresi Ren melunak ketika Horo-Horo tersenyum lebar padanya. Tangan itu masih terulur ke bawah, menunggu untuk disambut oleh Ren. Tanpa sadar Ren mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Horo-Horo yang terlihat hangat itu. Dan ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh telapak tangan Horo-Horo, kita dapat menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" Secara refleks, Ren mendepak kasar tangan Horo-Horo dengan sadisnya. Nyaris saja bocah tongari itu kehilangan kesadaran diri. Rupanya senyuman Horo-Horo dapat membuat kekacauan sistem otak, bahkan otak Ren.

"Auw! Apa-apaan sih?" protes Horo sambil memgangi tangannya yang memerah karena kena tampar oleh Ren. Sayangnya bentuk ucapan itu tak akan membantu Ren untuk tenang.

"Aku bisa naik sendiri! Tak butuh bantuanmu!" geram Ren sembari mulai memanjat sang pohon dengan garangnya. Horo-Horo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan Ren sehingga ia marah-marah tanpa alasan begitu? Oh, Horo-_kun_... Ketahuilah bahwa sebenarnya Ren salah tingkah karena senyuman mataharimu yang menyilaukan itu.

"Hati-hati," memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Ren, akhirnya Horo-Horo hanya memperingatinya dengan datar.

"Berisik! Kau pikir aku ini siapa— Huwaaa!" Tuh kan, baru saja diingatkan untuk hati-hati. Salah satu dahan yang dipanjat Ren terputus hingga ia terjatuh dengan gaya _slow motion_ yang akan diberi nilai 10 dalam sebuah kontes balet.

'BRUKK!'

Sayangnya Ren sama sekali tak merasakan tanah di bawah tubuhnya. Adanya malah sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat, seperti boneka beruang besar yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan oven. Namun tunggu dulu, rasanya tidak mungkin bila tanah yang harusnya jadi tempat mendarat Ren itu berubah jari beruang dalam sekejap mata. Lagipula kita tidak melihat oven di taman ini.

"Ugh..." Beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah suara rintihan yang membuat Ren menyadari benda apa yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Mari beri sambutan yang hangat permirsa, inilah Horo-Horo!

"123ABCax+by=0! ?" Dan bisa kita dengar bahwa seorang Tao Ren kini terkejut dengan mengumandangkan beberapa rumus yang diragukan kevalidannya dalam matematika. Entah dengan cara yang bagaimana, Horo-Horo berhasil melindungi Ren dengan menjadi landasan tempat ia mendarat saat Ren terjatuh tadi. Tapi, dipikir-pikir yang seperti itu agak mustahil juga. Bagaimana cara Horo-Horo melakukannya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ren... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Horo-Horo sembari mengusap kepalanya yang pening. Ren terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terpaku sampai nyaris beku begini.

"Ren?" Horo-Horo, yang mana rasa peningnya mulai menghilang kini mulai menggerakkan tangannya di depan pandangan Ren. Alisnya berkerut ketika ia mendapati bahwa bocah tongari itu diam ternganga tanpa melihat pada dunia. Namun sedetik kemudia, secara mendadak ia meloncat dari atas tubuh Horo-Horo, langsung berpijak ke tanah dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"_B-baka_! Bagaimana bisa kau ikut jatuh!" Yang ditanyai hanya tertawa lebar.

"Yah, paling tidak kau tidak terluka." ucap Horo-Horo sembari beranjak untuk berdiri. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepala Ren, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Horo-Horo..." Mata Ren menerawang jauh ke dalam obsidian milik lawan bicaranya.

"Ya?"

Ren tersenyum kaku, sembari menunjuk bagian bawah pohon yang tadi ia panjat. Tentunya Horo-Horo segera menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati suatu hal yang menarik perhatian Ren.

Sebuah sarang lebah yang dengan tragisnya tergeletak jatuh tepat di bawah pohon. Nyaris tak berbentuk dan madunya tumpah di sana-sini. Horo-Horo menelan ludah ketika beberapa ekor lebah mulai keluar dari sarang naas itu. Oh, tamatlah sudah. Marilah kita mulai _countdown_ kematian Horo-Horo dan Ren.

Tiga, dua, satu...

"LARIII!" teriak Horo-Horo sambil menarik tangan Ren, kemudian berputar-putar di halaman demi menghindari sengatan kawanan lebah yang sedang marah. Anehnya, teman-teman yang lain tiada yang menaruh perhatian pada dua insan yang berlarian dengan gajenya itu. Beberapa orang seperti Yoh dan Anna malah terlihat menikmati adegan kejar-kejaran ini.

"Sial, masa' tidak ada yang mau menolong kita sih!" rutuk Ren, masih berlari dengan kencangnya di samping Horo-Horo.

"Huwaaaa! Kenapa sarang lebahnya bisa jatuh dari pohon sih?" Horo-Horo membalas rutukan Ren dengan keluhan yang tak kalah sengsaranya dari sang bocah _tongari_.

"Pasti ikut tersenggol saat kita berdua jatuh, _baka_!" Ren mencubiti pipi Horo dengan segala emosinya, tentu saja masih dalam keadaan berlari.

"Enak saja! Yang jatuh kan kamu sendiri!" protes Horo-Horo.

"Memangnya yang menyuruhku memanjat pohon itu siapa, ha— uwaaa!" Saking asyiknya berlari dan menggerutu, Ren sampai tersandung dan jatuh dengan indahnya di atas tanah. Horo langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah belakang, bermaksud untuk menolong Ren. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah _horror_ saat kawanan lebah sudah sangat dekat dengan Ren, bersiap untuk menusuk kulit mulus(?) Ren.

"Tidak... Ren! Kororo, bekukan lebah-lebah itu!" teriak Horo-Horo. Sang roh _koropokkuru_ mungil segera mengeluarkan es sesuai dengan perinah tuannya. Lebah-lebah itu membeku, jatuh ke tanah kemudian hancur seiring dengan pecahnya es biru miilk Horo-Horo.

"Sepertinya aku selamat," gumam Ren sembari menghela napas panjang. Kemudian bocah _tongari _tersebut menoleh ke arah Horo-Horo, mendapati sang ainu yang pundung di pinggir halaman.

"Aku membunuh makhluk hidup tak berdosa... melanggar hukum alam... aku menghancurkannya... hiks..." Entah Ren harus kasihan atau malah menertawai pemuda es yang satu ini. Pasalnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Horo-Horo akan sesedih itu hanya karena ia telah membunuh beberapa ekor lebah.

"_Baka_, kematian lebah-lebah itu takkan merubah daur alam." komentar Ren dengan dinginnya. Sebenarnya merasa bersalah juga sih pada Horo-Horo. Namun ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menghibur orang apalagi minta maaf. Sudah dibilang bahwa Ren sangat benci musim panas.

Entah kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya nanti.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Terimakasih banyak pada seluruh reviewers yang bersedia membaca dan memberi sumbangan review! XD Tadinya mau saia balas lewat PM, tapi karena saia nggak ada waktu balasnya kapan-kapan saja yaa? (plak!) Yang jelas saia sangat menghargai review yang kalian berikan! X'D (terharu)

Dan saia juga memberi tahu bahwa bulan ini saia hiatus! DX Saia ada beberapa urusan dan kompetisi di dunia nyata sehingga nggak ada waktu untuk ngetik fiiiic! DX (ini aja bisa update karena HsoS udah selesai secara official)

Begitulah, saia mohon maaf... (bows)

Last diemnsion will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	5. Unforgiveable Volley Ball

A/N: Maaf banget, saia lama sekali updatenya. Hal ini dkarenakan banyak masalah duniawi, sehingga saia enggan untuk menulis. Ngedit fic yang udah lama jadi ini saja saia sulit. Uh, doakan semoga saia dapat menulis dan menggambar dengan tenang seperti dulu... T^T

_Here we go~_

_Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei_

_Warning: Shonen-ai, bad language, gajeness, OOC, AT._

_Happy reading, minna_! XD

**Hateful Song of Summer**

**Chapter 5**

**Unforgiveable Volley Ball**

Matahari nyaris berada dalam puncak tertingginya. Akhirnya semua kerja _romusha_ di halaman _Funbari Onsen_ selesai berkat teriakan Anna yang mengakhiri neraka jahanam tersebut. Siang ini semuanya jadi terasa panas sekali. Namun bukan berhenti para _Shaman _kita yang lincah-lincah ini akan berdiam diri.

Horo-Horo mengusulkan untuk bermain voli kebun (Ya, 'voli kebun' karena mainnya di kebun, bukan di pantai). Di lengan kanannya telah tersemat sebuah bola voli. Yoh dan Chocolove langsung bersemangat dan mengajukan diri dalam permainan. Tak ketinggalan pula Ryu dan Lyserg yang meminta bergabung. Tamao mengajak Anna untuk bergabung, yang ajaibnya Anna tidak menolaknya. Manta juga tumben-tumbennya setuju dan mengikuti permainan voli ini. Kali ini Faust sama sekali tak kelihatan. Oh, mungkin ia sedang menikmati waktunya berduaan dengan mayat sang istri, Eliza.

Semua orang antusias untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Terkecuali seorang bocah _tongari_ bernama Ren. Ia sudah cukup lelah karena berbagai kesialan musim panas yang menimpanya hari ini. Cukup sudah, silahkan kalian bermain dan Ren akan duduk di teras sambil menikmati susu dinginnya.

"Ren, tidak ikut bergabung?" Horo-Horo menghampiri Ren yang sedang duduk di teras rumah, mencomot sepotong semangka yang ada di piring dan mengigitnya sambil tersenyum, "Maniis! Hei, lain kali kau juga harus makan buah seperti semangka ini. Kalau hanya minum susu tak akan membantu pertumbuhan tubuhmu."

"Apa katamu?" geram Ren sembari meraih _guan dao_-nya. Horo-Horo tertawa kaku atas reaksi teman mungilnya yang kantong kesabarannya juga sangat mungil itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin bergabung. Dadaah!" Horo-Horo melambaikan tangan sembari berlari ke tengah lapangan. Ren terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak mengumbar emosi dan duduk diam sembari mengamati delapan orang yang tengah menunduk untuk ber-_huddle_ itu. Tunggu dulu, memangnya ini _American football_? Ah biarlah, yang penting Ren tidak ikut gila seperti mereka.

"Ayo kita bagi timnya! Karena ada delapan orang, jadi akan dibagi dalam dua tim yang masing-masing beranggotakan empat orang!" ucap Horo-Horo dengan penuh semangat.

"Kita tentukan dengan hom-pim-pah saja!" usul Manta dengan senyuman imutnya. Ah, itu bukan murni pendapat Ren, hanya saja Manta memang tergolong imut.

"Hom-pim-paah!" teriak delapan orang itu secara bersamaan. Empat orang dengan punggung tangan dan empat orang lain dengan telapak tangan. Sepertinya mereka telah terbagi dalam dua kelopok yang seimbang.

"Biar kulihat... Chocolove, Anna, dan Manta. Yay! Ayo kita berjuang bersama!" teriak Horo-Horo dengan penuh semangat. Chocolove juga tak kalah hebohnya, Manta hanya tersenyum, sementara Anna mendengus.

"Aku yang jadi ketua tim," ucap(perintah) Anna dengan datarnya. Yang lain mengangguk pasrah. Oh ayolah, tak ada yang bisa atau pun berani melawan sang nona '_Shaman queen wannabe_' itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, berkumpullah tim yang menjadi lawan Horo-Horo.

"_Yosh_! Tamao, Lyserg, Ryu, ayo kita berjuang!" ucap Yoh dengan santai, namun tetap terlihat aura semangatnya. Dengan senyuman _carefree_ yang membuat Tamao _blushing_ dan salah tingkah, seperti biasa. Sementara Ryu malah terus-terusan melirik Lyserg sambil tersenyum mesum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang itu.

Dan pertandingan dimulai...

Ren menatap bosan pada pertandingan voli di siang bolong itu. Jelas terlihat ini adalah pertarungan sepihak, di mana Anna adalah pengendali permainannya. Tak ada yang bisa melawan gadis pirang sadis itu. Tim Yoh tak bisa melawan, akibatnya poin mereka masih berdiam di angka 0, sementara baru saja Horo-Horo mencetak angka ke-20.

Merasa benar-benar bosan, akhirnya Ren beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Ia berjalan lurus menuju halaman. Tidak, bukan untuk bergabung dalam permainan voli kebun yang sadis itu. Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sambil mengamati beberapa tumbuhan yang baru ditanam secara berjamaah tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibir yang biasanya tertarik ke bawah itu kini tersenyum kecil. Ternyata bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan musim panas itu cantik sekali. Ada _lily_, bunga matahari, _daisy_, dan masih banyak yang lain. Terlebih lagi yang menanam semua ini adalah dirinya sendiri beserta teman-temannya.

Ya, di sinilah seorang Tao Ren mungil kita. Di mana ia baru saja belajar bahwa alam itu merupakan suatu hal yang indah.

Mungkin saja musim panas itu tidak benar-benar buruk...

"?" Ren berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendapati sebuah bunga besar yang aneh di samping kanannya. Bunga tanpa tangkai yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Ren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bunga macam apa pula ini? Besarnya bahkan jauh melebihi kepala Ren.

Bocah _tongari_ itu terlihat kebingungan untuk beberapa saat. Ia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati anggota tim Yoh yang berdiri memunggunginya. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk menghindari pukulan bola dari Anna, tak mungkin bila saat ini Ren bertanya pada mereka tentang bunga tak jelas ini.

Kemudian bocah itu berbalik lagi ke arah kanan. Tanpa sengaja ia meemukan sebuah papan keterangan kecil yang tertancap di tanah, tepat di pinggir kanan sang bunga raksasa. Penasaran, maka sang bocah berambut _raven_-keunguan itu berjongkok dan membaca tulisan di papan itu.

"Rafflessia arnoldi, sejenis bunga bangkai yang terdapat di pulau Kalimantan, Indonesia. Ditemukan oleh seorang bernama Raffless. Memiliki bau busuk yang sangat menyengat. Jangan melakukan kontak fisik dengan tanaman ini karena baunya akan menempel pada—"

'BUAGH!'

Belum selesai Ren membaca tulisan d papan tersebut, sebuah bola voli menghantam belakang kepalanya sampai ia terjerembab... tepat di atas sang bunga bangkai. Oh, tak terbayang bagaimana rasanya ketika cairan nektar yang memiliki wangi 'sangat harum' itu melumuri tubuhnya.

"Gawat, bolaku kena telak di kepala Ren!" Rupanya Horo-Horo lah yang menjadi pelaku tindak kebusukan(?) ini.

"Ah, dia mendarat tepat di atas bunga bangkai. Bagaimana ini, Anna?" Yoh menatap Anna sambil memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Hee? Bunga bangkai?"

"Kurasa saat ini ia benar-benar menjadi bangkai,' komentar Anna dengan datarnya.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya Ren sangat marah..." ucap Manta dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kontan, semuanya menatap ke arah Ren yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kepala tertundukk dalam, membuat ekspresinya sama sekali tak bisa dibaca. Tangannya mengepal erat, seolah memang disiapkan untuk memukul orang yang melayangkan bola voli naas itu padanya. Rambutnya berantakan dan basah akibat terkena nektar dari sang bunga bangkai. Bau busuk mulai tercium dari tubuhnya. Membuat yang lain –terutama Horo- memandang _horror _ke arah Ren yang sudah seperti zombie itu.

"Horo-Horo, kurasa kau harus minta maaf pada Ren," bisik Lyserg pada Horo-Horo. Sang pemuda ainu berusaha tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Bicara itu gampang, Lyserg. Kau pikir ia tak akan membunuhku?" Horo-Horo masih memandang ngeri pada sosok 'Zombie Ren' yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Aku yakin ia akan memaafkanmu, jadi ayo maju saja!" Ryu langsung mendorong Horo-Horo, membuatnya ada di barisan terdepan. Sang pemuda rambut biru itu menelan ludah tatkala kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Ren.

Sang bocah tongari menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan sang pemuda pengguna elemen es. Wajahnya tetap tertunduk dalam. Hening. Satu menit berlalu sampai Horo-Horo merasakan tekanan baru dari belakangnya, aura milik Anna yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran atas kebisuan ambigu itu.

Dan karena kengerian yang ia hadapi dari arah depan dan belakang itu, Horo-Horo terpaksa membuka mulutnya demi keselamatan dirinya.

"Uh, Ren... Maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak sengaja dan..."

Nyatanya sang bocah _raven_ enggan untuk berbicara. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan mata kucing yang biasanya berkilat tajam dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ren? Ada apa denganmu?" Nada suara Horo-Horo mulai terdengar khawatir. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Ren dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Mata obsidiannya terbelalak terkejut ketika ia mendapati adanya tetesan cairan bening yang menetes perlahan dari kedua mata kuning sang bocah _tongari_.

Tao Ren, seorang bocah yang terkenal akan kesadisan dan keangkuhannya, kini menangis di depan semua kawan-kawannya.

"Whoaa! Jangan nangis Ren! Aduh, seperti bukan kau saja." Sang ainu mulai panik. Dengan gerakan kacau ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, berharap untuk secercah cahaya pertolongan. Namun apa daya, seluruh teman-temannya masih sibuk ternganga karena terkejut melihat tangisan sang bocah bermata kucing. Hanya Anna saja yang ekspresinya terlihat datar-datar saja. Namun tidak mungkin bila Horo-Horo meminta tolong pada Anna. Nona angkuh yang satu itu takkan pernah mau menolong siapa pun tanpa pamrih.

Dan kepanikan sepihak itu masih terlus berlanjut...

...Sampai akhirnya sebuah tonjokan mentah melayang ke pipi Horo-Horo. Membuat sang pemuda _ainu_ tersebut nyaris terpental. Begitu sadar, ternyata orang yang baru melayangkan pukulan mentah ke pipinya adalah tak lain tak bukan seorang _shaman_ mungil dengan rambut yang ber-_tongari_ di puncaknya. Tao Ren.

"Apa yang—"

"Ini semua karena kau!" Dan bocah yang tadinya sempat menangis itu kini malah marah-marah dan berteriak kencang sambil menyemburkan hujan lokal yang cukup deras di wajah Horo-Horo.

"Pagi-pagi kau menggangguku dari tidur! Lalu seenak jidat menyiram wajahku dengan air! Lalu berkat kecerobohanmu aku terpaksa mengumpankan tanganku untuk dimakan sebuah _venus trap_! Kemudian kau memaksaku memanjat pohon dan berakhir dengan kejaran lebah dengan sengatnya! Lalu sekarang? Sekarang kau membuatku tampak berantakan! Kau dan bola voli sialmu itu membuatku terjerembab dan membuatku terpaksa merelakan ciuman pertamaku dengan sebuah bunga bangkai! Ini semua salahmu, kau tahu!" rutuk Ren dengan puluhan kata-kata yang ia rangkai dengan panjangnya. Masih dengan semburan hujan lokal dan kemarahan yang makin menjadi.

"Tapi Ren, aku—"

"Kau ingin menunjukkan padaku betapa indahnya musim panas? Oh tuan Usui Horokeu, kau telah berhasil. Kau sukses! Berkat segala usahamu itu kini aku benar-benar yakin atas KEBENCIANKU akan musim panas sial ini!" Ren berucap sarkastik, masih dengan nada suara meninggi dan ekspresi yang sangat masam.

"Ugh, maafkan aku..." Horo-Horo tertunduk, dengan wajah sedih khas anak kecil. Kedua obsidiannya terganang akan air mata. Bibirnya ia majukan membentuk sebuah kerucut kecil. Dan inilah dia wajah terimut abad ini! (plak!)

Kontan Ren jadi merasa bersalah juga karena sudah marah-marah pada sobat esnya itu. Horo-Horo banyak salahnya sih, namun Ren merasa bahwa ia sendiri sering menyikapi pemuda ceria itu dengan sadis dan sinis.

"Tapi... Ijinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku!" Dalam sekejap ekspresi sedih itu kembali menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar. Ren sampai heran dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini berganti ekspresi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik?

Namun belum sempat Ren berpikir lebih jauh mengenai hal itu, tangannya langsung tertarik oleh sebuah tangan lain, milik Horo-Horo.

"Eh? Woi, mau dibawa ke mana aku!" Tak ada seorang pun yang mengindahkan protesan Ren. Horo-Horo membawanya berlari ke luar Funbari onsen dengan penuh semangat. Sementara yang lain bercengo ria, Yoh malah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada dua insan yang kini sedang beranjak meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan," ucap Yoh dengan senyuman santainya, seperti biasa.

"Eh? Memangnya mereka mau ke mana?" tanya Chocolove, masih memandang ke arah pintu gerbang yang kini sunyi tersebut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu kalau Horo-Horo akan membawanya ke tempat yang bagus. Shishishi!" Yoh tertawa riang, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan beberapa manusia yang masih tidak bisa mencerna situasi saat ini.

Oke. Bola voli melayang. Ren jatuh menimpa bunga bangkai dan ia menangis. Lalu Horo-Horo membawa Ren pergi entah ke mana. Baiklah, dipikir-pikir sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang sebegitu pentingnya untuk dipikirkan.

Jadi mari kita biarkan kelanjutan cerita ini menjawab segalanya...

**To be Continued**

A/N: And that's it. Ugh, saia kehilangan feel buat nulis, seperti yang saia katakan di awal tadi. Tapi saia akan berusaha menyelesaikan semua fic saia, dan terus berkarya tentunya! X3

By the way, sepertinya HsoS ini akan tamat di chapter depan, so tunggu saja klimaksnya~ XDD

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	6. Uforgiveable HoroHoro

**Hateful Song of Summer**

**Chapter 6**

**Unforgiveable Horo-Horo**

Ren sama sekali tak memahami pola pikir makhluk _ainu_ gila tawa yang sedang menyeretnya ini. Namun nyatanya ia tak menolak untuk diseret-seret Horo menuju suatu tempat yang tak pasti– bukannya tak pasti, hanya saja Ren belum tahu ke mana mereka pergi.

Langkah-langkah itu terus melaju, menimbulkan sebuah bunyi dinamis di antara kebisuan suara. Tangan hangat itu masih menggenggamnya, membawanya berlari ke dalam sebuah hutan kecil. Tempo berlari Horo-Horo mulai melambat, berlari kecil hingga akhirnya tempo langkahnya makin pelan. Kini ia berjalan. Ren hanya diam, tak berniat untuk buka mulut apalagi memberi protesan pada Horo-Horo. Pemandangan yang ada di sekitar terlalu indah untuk dirusak dengan amarahnya.

Pepohonan berayun lembut, dahannya melambai seolah ingin menyapa dua insan yang datang ke hutan sakral ini. Angin bertiup dan menggelitik wajah Ren, memaksanya untuk tersenyum senang. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran mengadah ke atas, seolah ingin unjuk keindahan pada mereka. Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu hinggap di puncak _tongari_ Ren, memberi pelukan hangat yang sarat akan sambutan atas kedatangannya.

Tidakkah kau melihatnya, sesungguhnya alam ini menyambutmu.

Selagi Ren sibuk bertukar sapa dengan para penghuni hutan, langkah dinamis Horo-Horo berhenti dengan irama tiba-tiba. Membuat Ren nyaris menubruk punggung Horo. Bocah _tongari_ itu memiringkian kepalanya untuk melihat hal apa yang ada di depan Horo-Horo sehingga sang _ainu_ berhenti berjalan. Mata Ren berbinar ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Horo-Horo menoleh ke arah Ren, tak lupa mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

"Waaah..." Tak henti-hentinya Ren berdecak kagum atas apa yang ia lihat melalu mata kuningnya. Tidak, bukan suara seperti 'kyaaa' atau '_kireeei_'. _Shaman_ mungil kita yang satu ini tidaklah se-_girly_ itu.

Sebuah danau kecil yang indah, dengan air yang berkilau bagai permata karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Di tengahnya terdapat dataran kecil yang didiami sebuh pohon rindang di atasnya, seolah menjadi pusat dari danau tersebut. Indah, tak ada satu kata lain yang dapat mewakili pemandangan menakjubkan ini.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau di daerah Funbari ada tempat seperti ini." Ren menatap Horo-Horo dengan antusias. Segala rasa penatnya seolah terbang entah ke mana. Sang pemuda _ainu_ tersenyum lembut pada kawan mungilnya, merasa senang ketika sang bocah _tongari_ tak lagi berwajah masam.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku. Aku yang menemukannya, hehe." Horo-Horo tertawa kecil, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menepuk kepala Ren mungil, "Kau juga boleh pergi ke tempat ini kapanpun kau mau."

Sang bocah yang biasanya terlihat ketus itu kini terdiam. Matanya memandang lembut ke arah kristal es yang berpendar, tepat di sampingnya.

"Horo-Horo..." Sang pemuda _ainu_ mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa si mungil Ren baru saja memanggilnya, dengan namanya. Tak ada panggilan '_Baka-ainu_' atau pun 'bodoh', 'idiot', dan sebagainya.

"Hnn?" Dengan penuh perhatian, sang pemuda es menjawab panggilan si bocah maniak susu yang satu itu. Ren memutar bola matanya. Oh ayolah, kini sikap Horo-Horo tak jauh berbeda dengan kakak perempuan Ren yang anggun(?) dan penuh perhatian.

"Terima kasih..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Horo-Horo dibuat tercengang atas ucapan si kucing ungu di sampingnya tersebut. Seorang Tao Ren yang seperti 'itu' bisa mengucap terima kasih? Bahkan pada seorang HoroHoro yang notabenenya merupakan makhluk yang dianggap Ren sebagai '_The most annoying people in Shaman King series'_?

Dan tawa itu meledaklah sudah.

Horo-Horo terpingkal-pingkal, kian lama kian menjadi. Hingga hingga ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan berguling di atas rerumputan, seolah itu adalah permadani. Masih tertawa keras—yang menurut Ren— tanpa alasan.

"Hei!" tegur Ren dengan kening yang berkedut kesal. Bocah _tongari_ itu memang tak tahu alasan mengapa Horo tertawa sampai seperti itu, namun ia jelas merasa terganggu oleh ledakan tawa dari sang ainu.

"Hahaha— maaf, maaf." Mendengar teguran Ren, Horo-Horo langsung berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Senyuman kecil masih tak dapat lekang dari bibir tipis itu. Ren mendengus kesal. Yah, paling tidak Horo-Horo sudah tidak bergelindingan _gaje_ di atas rumput seperti tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Ren dengan nada ketus. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan kemarahannya pada si pemuda es rupanya. Begini-begini juga sang mata kuning itu tipe yang agak susah memaafkan. Ditambah lagi kalau kesalahan yang dilakukan beruntun seperti kasus tuan Usui Horokeu ini. Masih untung dia tidak terkena tebas oleh _guan dao _kebanggaan Ren.

"Maaf, hanya saja terkadang kau bisa jadi sangat mengejutkan."

Sang pemuda bermata obsidian itu menatap lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya. Tersenyum lembut, terlembut dari yang pernah Ren ketahui. Tanpa Ren sadari, tangannya kini terasa hangat. Hangat oleh adanya sebuah tangan lain yang mengenggam renggang miliknya. Sang _shaman_ mungil tersebut sedikit tersentak, dengan pipi yang luar biasa merona. Tubuhnya terpaku, tak mau untuk digerakkan meski otaknya memberi perintah –bahkan memaksa. Napasnya makin tercekat ketika sang _shaman_ es mulai meminimalisir jarak darinya, memaksa Ren untuk mundur teratur dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon besar. Horo-Horo berhenti ketika tubuhnya dan Ren nyaris berhimpitan. Sepasang obsidian dan kuning emas bertaut. Dan kemudian jantung Ren berdegup kencang seolah meminta untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Sial... dia tinggi...' Untuk pertama kalinya, Ren benar-benar merasa tak berdaya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa tubuh HoroHoro sedikit jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia benar-benar mengutuk nasib hidupnya yang dianugerahi tubuh pendekcoret kurang tinggi.

"Ren," Sang _shaman_ asal Cina itu berjengit ketika ia mendengar bisikan Horo-Horo tepat di telinga kirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangan mereka yang tadi bergandengan kini saling bersilangan jarinya. Tanpa ia sadari, dapat tercium aroma _blueberry_ samar-samar dari tubuh Horo-Horo. Tanpa ia sadari, napas sang pemuda es itu ternyata begitu hangat.

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Horo-Horo begitu...

"Sebenarnya aku ada beberapa alasan untuk membawamu kesini."

"Eh?"

BYURRR!

Tanpa ia sadari, HoroHoro menceburkannya ke dalam danau.

Sungguh sial, sialan. Benar-benar sialan sekali si Horo-Horo.

"BAKA AINUUU!" Dan teriakan marah ren kembali menggelegar. Tubuh mungil itu segera menggapai pinggiran danau, bersiap untuk kembali ke daratan dan menghajar sang _shaman_ es.

Sementara Horo-Horo malah tersenyum senang, menyambut Ren di pinggir danau sana. Ren bahkan dapat mendengar senandung pelan yang dinyanyikan sang pemuda biru itu. Sialan, sungguh Ren ingin menghajar Horo-Horo di saat itu juga.

Kalau saja pemuda es itu tidak melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Ren saat itu.

"~~~~?" Wajah Ren memerah seketika ketika ia merasakan nyamannya kain yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaket milik Horo-Horo, dengan aroma _blueberry_ yang jadi khas sang pemuda _ainu_ tersebut.

"Bahaya kalau kau sampai masuk angin," celetuk Horo, kembali tersenyum lebar untuk Ren seorang.

"..." Sementara sang bocah ber-_tongari_ di sebelahnya hanya duduk terdiam, masih bertarung dalam mentalnya demi menghapuskan rona wajah yang manis itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasakan dingin di kepalamu?" tanya Horo-Horo. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang sama. Sialan, sudah melempar orang ke danau masih saja memasang wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu! Curang, Horo-Horo benar-benar curang...

Kalau begini, Ren tidak akan bisa marah padanya.

"Ugh..." Ren hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Horo-Horo. Sementara sang _shaman_ es hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang tertimpuk di atas kepala.

"Kenapa Ren? Jangan-jangan... kau marah ya?" Ekspresi wajah Horo-Horo berubah _horror_ saat ia mengira bahwa Ren marah (lagi) padanya. Ups, sayangnya tebakan itu salah, Horo. Ren yang sekarang tidak akan bisa maah padamu.

Penasaran, Horo-Horo memutuskan untuk berusaha melihat wajah Ren. Berbagai cara ia lakukan, namun Ren selalu saja memalingkan wajahnya tiap kali Horo-Horo berusaha melihat ekspresi Ren. Kehabisan akal, akhirnya sang pemuda ainu itu mencengkram kedua lengan Ren dan kembali menghimpitnya di antara pohon. Sebuah cengkraman yang sama sekali tidak kasar, tapi cukup kuat dan mengagetkan. Ren tersentak atas kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu, tak siap untuk menanggulangi momentum itu.

"..."

Hingga kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu pandang. Larut dalam harmoni pikiran mereka masing-masing. Horo-Horo, begitu terpesonanya dengan ekspresi wajah Ren yang sedang merona saat ini hingga wajahnya sendiri malah ikut memerah.

'Blush!'

Begitu instan, tahu-tahu wajah mereka sudah sama-sama memerah padam.

"Ke-kenapa kau _blushing_ mesum begitu?" sergah Ren dengan gagapnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Antara berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi kusutnya yang benar-benar sudah hancur oleh rona wajah itu.

"Kau sendiri juga, wajahmu benar-benar merah padam." Jawab Horo-Horo, pelan. Pandangan matanya mengalih ke samping, tidak berani menatap langsung pada mata Ren.

"A, aku? Ah, pasti aku demam! Ini salahmu, habisnya kau mendorongku ke dalam danau tadi! Jadinya aku flu!" sembur Ren. Sebuah alasan untuk pengelakan yang terkonyol yang pernah diontarkan oleh seorang Tao Ren.

"Bohong," ucap Horo-Horo, yang entah kenapa kali ini bisa sebegitu skeptisnya.

"Siapa yang bohong—"

Ucapan bocah bermata kuning itu terhenti. Suhu tubuhnya menghangat secara mendadak. Sepasang tangan berpindah dari lengannya, kini melingkari tubuhnya. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu. Ah, yang benar saja. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, bahkan untuk Ren sekali pun.

"Dingin," komentar Horo-Horo, masih memeluk Ren dangan mata yang kini terpejam. Menghayati sensasi pelukan tersebut. (woi!)

'Hangat...' batin Ren. Kini wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari yang tadi. Namun bocah mungil itu tak lagi sibuk untuk menyingkirkan rona itu. Toh Horo-Horo tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum kau benar-benar masuk angin," ujar Horo-Horo, tiba-tiba melepas pelukan mereka. Ren yang terlanjur nyaman dengan kondisi tadi hanya menelan rasa kecewa dalam batinnya.

Namun kemudian mereka kembali terpaku atas keindahan sosok yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

"Ren..." bisik Horo-Horo. Tatapannya melembut, dan senyuman yang biasanya tertata di bibirnya itu menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih serius dari biasanya.

"A, apa?" tanya Ren, berusaha untuk sedikit mundur karena ia merasa jarak antara mereka makin menyempit. Ah, usaha yang sia-sia. Rupanya sang bocah _tongari_ ini lupa bahwa tepat di belakangnya ada sebuah pohon yang mempersempit ruang geraknya.

"Boleh aku... menciummu?" tanya Horo-Horo.

What? UWHAT! ?

"Eh? Yang benar sa— mmh!" Belum sempat Ren berkilah, bibir itu terlajur terkunci oleh bibir Horo-Horo. Sial, bahkan sang pemuda ainu itu tidak menunggu persetujuan Ren. Lalu apa gunanya tadi ia bertanya?

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung dalam beberapa menit pertama. Horo-Horo menyalurkan kehangatannya pada tubuh Ren yang dingin karena baru tercebur ke dalam danau. Ciuman itu lembut dan hangat, bahkan sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak memaksa. Ren bisa berontak dan melepaskan diri kapanpun ia mau, Horo-Horo memberinya hak untuk itu. Namun nyatanya Ren tetap bergeming tanpa berusaha melepaskan kontak mengejutkan itu. Sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan Horo-Horo (yang notabenenya sempat memprediksi bahwa Ren akan menamparnya atau memukulnya dan menginjaknya beberapa detik setelah ia menyentuh bibir itu. Ah, meleset jauh.)

Tapi syukurlah, rupanya Ren tidak menolak kontak yang belum pernah mereka lakukan ini. Itu artinya Horo-Horo diijinkan untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Eh? Bentar, ini fic ratingnya apa dulu! ?

Kini Horo-Horo mulai bermain lidah. Digunakannya lidah lembut itu untuk menjilat pelan bibir bawah Ren, meminta izin untuk mengakses rongga mulut Ren. Naasnya, bocah _tongari_ kita yang masih belum tahu apa-apa ini malah membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengambil napas. Namun sialnya itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi lidah Horo-Horo untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Ren.

"! ?"

Sang bocah _tongari _itu terkejut ketika mendapat sebuah benda asing yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Benda itu terasa lembut dan hangat. Apa ya?

'Lidah?' tebak Ren. Sepertinya benar.

Merasa bahwa Horo-Horo sudah terlalu gila, Ren mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Horo-Horo agar keluar dari rongga mulut Ren. Tentu saja sanng seme (?) tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Maka, terjadilah perang dominasi (?) di antara dua insan tersebut.

Dan bisa kita tebak hasilnya, Ren kalah. Lidah Horo-Horo dengan ahlinya(?) menekan intens lidah milik Ren, mengakibatkan bocah berambut ungu itu mendesah pelan di antara ciuman mereka. Akhirnya Ren mengalah, membiarkan Horo-Horo untuk menjajah daerah dominasinya.

Dan beberapa desahan dan erangan yang tertahan terdengar di menit-menit terakhir cuiman panas mereka. Ah, mari kita pasang penutup telinga agar iman ini tidak tergoda oleh adegan tidak senonoh yang diperagakan dua bocah ingusan itu.

Horo-Horo, yang menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi Ren bisa mati kehabisan napas, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman pertama mereka. Benang saliva yang tipis terjalin dalam jarak kedua bibir yang makin menjauh tersebut. Ren bersandar lemas pada pohon, napasnya terengah-engah. Rupanya sebuah ciuman dapat mengakibatkan rasa sesak napas luar biasa macam ini. Mari kita beri warning tambahan bagi penikmat _kissu_: 'mencium dapat mengakibatkan gejala sesak napas dan gangguan paru-paru lainnya.' (lho?) Sementara Horo-Horo duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ren, juga masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

'Blush!' wajah Ren dan Horo-Horo kembali meemrah padam ketika mereka berusaha mencerna kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"A... ahaha! Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke _onsen_ sekarang." Horo-Horo tertawa garing sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan kaku tanpa menunggu Ren berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu!" sergah Ren. Di depannya, Horo-Horo hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Ren. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Horo-Horo.

"Hahaha! Kita bisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat," ucap Horo. Cara mengelak yang sama sekali tidak cantik.

"Horo-Horo! Jawab aku!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Ren membalikkan tbuh Horo-Horo. Diraihnya wajah sang pemuda _ainu_ itu dan..

Dicubitnya kedua pipi itu kuat-kuat.

"Adaaaaouh!" Horo-Horo berontak, mengadhu kesakitan. Namun cubitan itu malah makin menjadi.

"Bodoh." Dan kemudian, tanpa Horo duga, bocah _tongari_ itu menjinjitkan kakinya untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Horo-Horo.

Entah kenapa rasanya Horo-Horo akan meledak di saat itu juga.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mengatakan 'aishiteru' atau 'wo ai ni' kepadaku? Seharusnya kau katakan itu dulu sebelum seenak jidat menciumku!' protes Ren, dahinya berkedut kesal.

Horo-Horo tersenyum, kemudian menunduk untuk membisikkan sebuah mantra pada telinga Ren.

"Itu tidak perlu, kau sudah menyadarinya sejak awal."

Dahi Ren kembali berkerut kesal. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda pada ekspresi ini. Bibir Ren tersenyum.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

Bagi Ren, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari kesialan musim panas dan Horo-Horo.

**FIN**

A/N: BENTAAAAAR! INI KOK BANYAK ADEGAN ANUANU NYA? DX KOK BEJAT GINI CH. TERAKHIRNYAAAA!

Ah, sepertinya ini memang balas dendam saia, karena di DEP chapter dua hAo sudah kissu dua kali dengan dua orang yang berbeda, sementara HoroRen belum ngapa-ngapain(?) sama sekali.

Oke, dengan ini HsoS tamat! XDD (ihirr~)

Terima kasih banyak kepada semua orang yang telah mendukung pembuatan fic nista ini. Kapanpun dan di manapun, Horo dan Ren akan selalu ada di benak kita— bertengkar dan saling kejar-mengejar seperti biasa (plak!)

Tak banyak yang bisa saia sampaikan di sini, tapi pastinya fic ini menjadi salah satu fic yang pengerjaannya sangat menyenangkan bagi saia! X3 (yang agak sayang cuma masalah Ren yang terlalu OOC di sini)

Nee, saia msih ingin membuat karya di fandom ini, tapi mungkin bakal lama. (lha)

Jangan lupa baca DEP juga ya? (promosi, diinjek)

RnR please, arigato minna! X3

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
